Trajectoires
by MacHellia
Summary: Deux chemins s'ouvrent à moi tel deux voies inconciliables. Jamais, un choix ne me parut si ardu, si douloureux : deux trajectoires, deux femmes exceptionnelles mais un seul avenir. Une année auparavant, je ne les connaissais pas encore, je ne me connaissais pas.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Grelot" lors de la nuit du 01/02/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Trajectoires **

Deux chemins s'ouvrent à moi tel deux voies inconciliables. Jamais, un choix ne me parut si ardu, si douloureux :deux trajectoires, deux femmes exceptionnelles mais un seul avenir.

Une année auparavant, je ne les connaissais pas encore, je ne me connaissais pas.

L'instant est solennel, oppressant, éminemment historique. A mes cotés, Dame Rhéa scrute le moindre de mes gestes en signe de décision. En face, la nouvelle impératrice Edelgard soutient mon regard sans faillir malgré sa position des plus périlleuses.

Je sens leurs regards me transpercer, leurs espoirs m'étouffer. Un peu plus loin le reste de mes chers élèves, toujours sous le choc guète ma réponse. Est-ce présomptueux de penser qu'ils attendent que je choisisse un camp pour prendre partie, pour prendre mon partie ? Bien qu'ils demeurent en retrait, de toutes évidences, le doute, l'incompréhension les assaillent autant que moi. Les alliés d'Edelgard m'ont pris mon père, et son responsable de ma fusion avec la déesse. Si je ne peux plus parler ou être conseillé en ce jour fatidique par Sothis c'est de leur faute. Edelgard me doit une explication. Toutefois, bien que mon élève pressentait que j'allais être son ennemi, elle n'a pas hésité à me secourir et me protéger lors des batailles passées. Edelgard...pourquoi...

Ce désarroi, cet attachement à Edelgard, cette colère envers les agissements de leur déléguée et nouvelle impératrice, font écho en moi, mais je perçois aussi leur foie en l'Eglise et leur admiration en Dame Rhéa.

Pourquoi Edelgard s'en est-elle prise ainsi à l'Eglise ? Non pas l'Eglise de Seiros, ma toute jeune impératrice vise avant tout l'archevêque Rhéa. Cela n'a pas de sens, ces deux ennemis partagent pourtant le même esprit de justice et de bienveillance. Ensemble, elles auraient pu insuffler une nouvelle ère de paix à travers le continent.

Je vois dans leurs regards la même conviction, le même engagement à protéger leur peuple. Dame Rhéa fondait tant d'espoir à l'aube de cette journée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureuse qu'en cette matinée. Elle nous a ouvert l'endroit le plus sacré et sans doute le plus cher à son cœur du Monastère. Il s'agit de la chapelle souterraine qui recueille la dépouille de la déesse en personne.

Son affection pour la déesse Sothis, cette ferveur n'étaient pas feinte. Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, et cette journée de rêve se transforma en cauchemar. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore ce qu'elle attendait de ma venue ici bas. J'aurais tant voulu préserver son sourire.

L'attaque des troupes impériales en ce lieu consacré, ce pillage effroyable des gemmes ancestrales de la déesse constituent d'ailleurs une véritable profanation pour mon archevêque. Moi qui est reçu le pouvoir de la déesse, sa colère, sa rage résonnent en mon cœur.

Une flamme d'une violence inouïe flamboie dans ses pupilles émeraudes d'ordinaire si bienveillante. Sa voie a perdu sa chaleur habituelle, il est bien loin le temps où elle me chantait l'hymne de la déesse en veillant sur mon sommeil. Ce chant, sa voix, agrémentée du tintement des grelots de sa coiffe demeure l'une des expériences les plus saisissantes de mon séjour au monastère et même de mon existence. Le moment n'est guère approprié à la nostalgie.

D'ordinaire, je me battais pour l'Église au coté Edelgard, je veillais sur elle et à sa manière elle veillait sur moi. Aujourd'hui, je me suis battue une nouvelle fois pour Rhéa, mais contre Edelgard. Comment en suis-je arrivée à une telle ineptie ?

Il est inutile de la résonner, je la connais trop bien, elle doit avoir d'excellentes raisons d'attaquer Rhéa de la sorte. Sa résolution n'a rien a envié à celle de l'archevêque. J'ai croisé le fer avec mon élève la plus douée. En tant que professeur, il ne fait aucun doute que ses progrès sont aussi fulgurants que tangibles. Mon petit aigle s'est envolé majestueusement. Ce n'est guère le moment d'être fier. J'ai toutefois pris l'ascendant, mais jamais mon épée ne fut si lourde à manier. Je l'ai fait prisonnière. Même les poings liés, Edelgard ne perd rien de sa prestance et de son assurance.

L'archevêque est pour elle une usurpatrice, une vile mystificatrice. Ces termes sont improbables pour qualifier Rhéa. Poutant, je sais pertinemment que mon archevêque me cache quelque chose. Nous avons tous des secrets, pour moi Rhéa n'a rien de machiavélique. Edelgard croit sincèrement au bien fondé de sa cause. Quelle est la vérité? Je suis perdue.

A présent, Rhéa me demande de l'exécuter, mon cœur tremble d'effroi. Son ordre semble pourtant légitime, ces deux femmes ont atteint le point de non retour dans leur relation. Edelgard, si elle en avait l'occasion n'hésiterait pas à trancher personnellement la tête de Rhéa. Je croise le regard de Rhéa, face à mon souhait tacite, à ma supplique, elle persiste irrévocablement: je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas sur son ordre. Edelgard demeure impassible, elle continue de toiser l'archevêque. Je ne veux pas choisir, je ne peux pas...J'ai du mal à respirer... Je ne peux pas fuir, cela reviendrait à les perdre toutes les deux.

Nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre, une guerre où il me faut choisir un camp. Je n'ai pas de solution juste des mauvais choix. Inutile de chercher à démêler quoi que ce soit, lors d'une guerre tout le monde est victime, tout le monde est bourreau... Faire un choix en quelques secondes, et le payer le reste de sa vie, tel est mon épreuve.

J'utilise le pouvoir de la déesse, je suspends le temps. Cette astuce, cette dérobade consomment mes forces et ne m'accordent qu'un bref répit. Je mets ces quelques minutes à profit pour observer et graver dans ma mémoire le visage et la résolution de ces deux femmes d'exception.

Sothis me dirait de faire ce qui est juste, mais ici deux justices s'opposent. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais suivre mon cœur. Je prends une profonde inspiration, alors que le temps reprend son cours, j'ai choisi mon camps, mon enfer et mon paradis. A cet instant, je l'ai choisie. Mon épée sera la sienne, et ma vie son bouclier.


End file.
